


Lotus

by Eleen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleen/pseuds/Eleen
Summary: Artwork I made for Nahi in the #ficwip Valentine's Day exchange, featuring Runaan and Ethari.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: #ficwip Valentine's Day exchange





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_Nahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Nahi/gifts).



I hope you like it! :) We had The Dragon Prince in common as fandoms, so I thought I'd draw the lovely Moonshadow elf husbands Runaan and Ethari. I knew you liked flowers and flower language, so I included those in the drawing - as well as the lotus that Ethari crafted for his husband.

Fun fact: I made the background behind the lotus blue just because I thought it would look nice, and I only later realized I made it look like water! Seems my subconscious provided some extra symbolism to the drawing without me even realizing it.

**Flower meanings**

  * Lily of the valley: return of happiness
  * Snowdrop: hope, consolation
  * Phlox: our souls are united, unanimity
  * Red rose: love, beauty
  * Forget-me-not: forget me not, true love



[This is the (amazing!) source I used for these flower meanings](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12SK10SXQWj4lhpkPG9tYbDK69x1JuuZ1ldl8Kh7Z9C8) 🌸

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out more of my art you can follow me on my [art twitter](https://twitter.com/ElenaOfTimeArt) ♡


End file.
